professorlaytonlovefandomcom-20200214-history
Songs:Clershel
Songs '''and '''Lyrics for Clershel can be found here. Songs *Everytime We Touch - Cascada *Hallelujah - (various remixes) *The Last Time Travel - Professor Layton OST *Here Without You - 3 Doors Down *Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova *The Scientist - Coldplay *When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne *When She Loved Me - Toy Story 2 *Miles - Christina Perri *Last Stand - Adelitas Way *Love Remains The Same - Gavin Rossdale *Shattered - Trading Yesterday *Tokyo - Charmaine *My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion *Count on You - Big Time Rush *A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton *I Miss You - Miley Cyrus *I Miss You - Robyn (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Somewhere Out There - Peter Pan Kids *Freaking Perfect - Pink *My Immortal - Evanescence *Sparks Fly - Taylor Swift *The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance *Anywhere But Here - SafetySuit *Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson *California King Bed - Rhianna *All I Wanted - Paramore *Check Yes Juliet - We Are Kings *The Way I Loved You - Selena Gomez *Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars *Even in Death - Evanescence *Red - Taylor Swift Lyrics "Every hour we spent together lives within my heart" ''- When She Loved Me (they spent multiple hours together) ''"Remember when I moved in you? The holy darkness moved too" ''- Hallelujah (the dark of Layton being alone, all because of he and Claire's "break up") ''"Past and future come and go in this town" ''- The Last Time Travel (Layton's time in 'Future London', and Claire's memories from the past and when she was zoomed into the future as Celeste) ''"Days I'm joyous and happy, fade slowly with time" ''- The Last Time Travel (Living in the way he is living, Layton is a happy man, but this oddly changes when he recalls his time with Claire) ''"Without you, it's hard to survive" ''- Everytime We Touch (Layton's pain upon Claire's death) ''"I still feel your touch in my dreams" ''- Everytime We Touch (Layton's rememberance of Claire) ''"And I don't think I can look at this the same" ''- Here Without You (Claire being calm and collected with her absence, while Layton losing his words and breaking out) ''"But you're still on my lonely mind" ''- Here Without You (Layton never forgetting his relationship) ''"Pulling your puzzles apart" ''- The Scientist (Layton trying to comprehend Claire's death, solving the puzzles of the fortress) ''"Questions of science, science of progress" ''- The Scientist (Claire being a scientist, and having her life lost in "the name of progress" ) ''"And the days feel like years when I'm alone" ''- When You're Gone (Layton spending the following years of his life alone, with no answers behind what happened) ''"Kiss me on my shoulder, and tell me it's not over" ''- Miles (Layton and Claire's trust in each other, the kiss at the end of the game) ''"And hold me every second left" ''- Miles (Layton spending his time with Claire before her death, if he was aware of it) ''"I should have known, just what to say" ''- Last Stand (Layton's "proposal") ''"The future's open wide beyond believing, to know why hope dies" ''- Shattered (Layton meeting Claire in the "future" , outwitting his beliefs of her being gone forever) ''"Then my heart is lost at sea" ''- Tokyo (Layton's love for Claire never disappearing, though she's not there) ''"Near, far, wherever you are" ''- My Heart Will Go On (Claire showing that she'll remember their times together, wherever she is) ''"Love can touch us one time, and last for a life time" - My Heart Will Go On (Layton still loving Claire, and not leaving her side for any other woman) ''"I've never been in love before so you've got to go easy on me" ''- Count On You (Layton's POV, recalling Claire's persistant attitude and his political, sometimes quiet nature) ''"I heard, love is dangerous" ''- Count On You (Layton risking his feelings, and then getting knocked out with shock by her death) ''"Making my way down town, walking fast" ''- A Thousand Miles (Claire trying to get Layton's attention while walking down the streets of 'Future London') ''"And I need you, and I miss you" ''- A Thousand Miles (Layton's feelings) ''"'Cause everything's so wrong, and I don't belong, living in your precious memories" ''- A Thousand Miles (Layton feeling that if he let Claire die, he shouldn't be allowed to ruin her memories) ''"I miss you, I miss your smile" ''- I Miss You (MC) (Layton missing possibly the most cheerful person in his life) ''"And even though it's different now" ''- I Miss You (MC) (Layton feeling different for Claire once he discovered her 'sister') ''"Dry my tears, hide my fears away" - ''I Miss You ® (Nobody knowing about Layton's love life, keeping his upset bottled inside) ''"Bad decisions? That's alright" ''- Freaking Perfect (Claire deciding to leave) ''"Misplaced, misunderstood" - ''Freaking Perfect (Nobody understanding how close they were, Layton not being alongisde Claire in old age) ''"People die, but real love is forever" ''-Even in Death (Layton never stops loving Claire, even after she is gone) (more to be added) Category:Songs and Lyrics Pages